


Hitchhike To Heaven

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Car Sex, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Infidelity, Keith (Voltron) is 18, Keith Loves Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Messages, Sexting, Shiro (Voltron) is 30, Shiro Loves Keith (Voltron), Shiro cheats on Adam, Some Humor, Suspicions, Top Shiro (Voltron), Video, hitchhiker Keith (Voltron), sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: One day while taking the long way home Takashi Shirogane picks up a young hitchhiker called Keith. Enthralled by the young guy's appearance, Shiro forgets himself and loses his heart. Things become complicated when their paths cross again in a most unlikely setting."The hitchhiker looked young. The warm breeze caught his long dark hair as he ran towards the car. Shiro would normally never stop, but something about the androgynous young man caught his eye."
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Hitchhike To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a thread on Twitter.
> 
> Come and say Hi [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  Thank you for reading xoxoxoxox

Shiro didn't usually take the scenic route home, but after yet another argument with his boyfriend Adam that morning, he wasn't in a hurry to get back. The late summer air, the pink evening sky, it all looked so inviting for a leisurely drive. 

Sitting cooped up in a stuffy office all day, listening to his colleague Lance's tedious jokes, made Shiro wonder what he was doing with his life. At thirty he was still young enough to get out there and make a difference. He couldn't see him and Adam going the distance. The frequency of their arguments told Shiro they probably just wanted different things from life, but that didn't mean he didn't still love Adam. He hated how there always seemed to be a problem between them. Stupid small things blew up into full-scale exhausting drama. 

That morning's conflict came courtesy of a neighbour's car blocking their driveway. Shiro knocked on a few doors and found the person, asking them nicely if they could move it. The guy handed Shiro his keys and told him to do it himself, which he did. 

_Problem solved_

Not according to Adam, who went nuts at what he called Shiro's 'lack of backbone' and that he 'avoided confrontation'. 

"You may as well have rolled over and let the guy stroke your belly." 

"Oh, so now I'm a dog? Gee thanks ...I love you too."

Shiro spent the day in a sulk. 

Now, driving along, his mood felt lighter. He knew a nice spot up high, overlooking the woods and dunes in the distance. It felt like years since he sat and watched the sunset. That would surely cheer him up. 

As he turned off the highway he noticed a figure on the slip road. 

_Hm hitchhiker..don't see many of those._

He held a sign, but Shiro realised he was standing on the wrong turn. He knew the destination, a suburb across the other side of the city, a good hour's drive. Adam's mom and her partner lived there. Shiro gave a signal and pulled in. 

The hitchhiker looked young. The warm breeze caught his long dark hair as he ran towards the car. Shiro would normally never stop, but something about the androgynous young man caught his eye.

Now, up close, he could see why.

"Hi I'm Keith."

He was beautiful. 

"Hi ..I eh..Shiro. I thought you sh...oh..okay."

Before the big guy could finish his sentence the young man climbed in the passenger side and clipped on the seatbelt. He smiled. His violet eyes warm.

"Thank you. I didn't think anybody would stop."

Shiro just stared.

_Oh boy.._

"Is everything okay?" Keith's voice broke Shiro's gaze.

"Yeah, ah..thing is, this is the wrong direction for where you're heading." Shiro saw the young man's face fall and made a split second decision.

"Hey it's fine, I know a different way..it's quieter."

_I sound like a creep._

Shiro saw Keith tense up and place his hand on the seatbelt buckle, ready to unclip it. 

"I'm sorry, what I meant to say is I know a quicker way. It's on my route home." 

Keith relaxed again.

"Okay thanks...eh could I see something with your ID please?" Keith sounded hesitant. 

Shiro took out his driver's license and held it up. 

"Takashi? That's a cool name. Thanks, you seem ok. Sometimes you get some real weirdos offering lifts. I carry a knife, so don't get any ideas." Keith side-eyed Shiro whose face turned deep crimson.

_What if he's a murderer?_

_Stop it..He's just a kid..look at him_

Shiro glanced at him and wished he hadn't.

_Fuck..nope..he's too pretty._

They drove to the bottom of the turn-off and made their way along the side roads out onto a longer more rural route. The radio played while Keith hummed softly. 

"You like this song?"

"S'alright." Keith stared out the window. 

Shiro suddenly felt self-conscious of everything. His age, the premature grey streaks in his hair, his large size, his cheap work suit. He felt big and clumsy compared to the lithe youngster in his ripped black jeans. 

As he drove along Shiro could see the sky changing colour, soon the sunset would be blazing a fiery orange. He still wanted to see it, but somehow he didn't think his passenger would think it very appropriate for two strangers to sit watching the sun go down.

_Mention it ..be casual about it._

"It's funny, I had such a crappy day at work I was actually heading up to The Point to see the sunset. I go there when I feel stressed, it's a nice view. Do you know it?" Shiro cringed at his own words.

_I sound like someone's dad._

Keith smirked. "You want to go there?" 

"Oh, no that's, I mean, yeah..okay, but are you sure? It would only be like a half hour. It probably sounds lame, but I was kind of looking forward to it." Shiro gripped the steering wheel.

"It's not lame. I can take photos. I'm an art student."

Keith got his camera from his bag. 

"Oh really? That's great. Ok as long as you're certain. I don't know if you have to get home soon."

"Nah, it's just my folks.... I didn't tell them I was coming."

Shiro bit his lip at the thought of Keith coming.

_Fuck.._

_No..he's too young._

He felt his face burn with shame. 

_What am I thinking? I'm in a relationship._

Shiro got a grip on his thoughts and drove up the dirt road to The Point. He could feel the young man scanning him over, but he shrugged it off. The radio jumped to a smooth soul channel and Shiro nearly died.

_Talk about cheesy._

As they reached the top of the hill, the road opened up, revealing an outstretched space. One side set out like a picnic area with wooden benches and tables under trees. Shiro drove over to the other side and parked up. There they had a perfect view of the sun low over the ocean. 

"Wow, that's pretty cool. I'm getting out ..take some shots." Keith's eyes sparkled. Shiro nodded and watched him climb on top of a large rock to get a good angle. He meant to watch his beloved sunset, but instead found himself gazing at another breathtaking sight.

_Keith._

Keith watched the sun turn from orange to red, painting the sky with a warm hue. He managed to get some good photos and sat for a moment just taking in the view. He threw a glance Shiro's way and caught the older man staring at him.

_What's his deal? He's kind of cute._

From the moment he got in the car Keith thought the big guy seemed decent. He clearly had manners and with his smart suit and well-groomed appearance he stood out. The grey highlights in his hair made him look handsome.

_Distinguished._

When Keith saw him blush he liked it.

_Sweet._

The sunset thing made him seem gentle, like he had a soft heart, a bit of a romantic maybe. Keith could relate to that. He loved nature and art and although he really _was_ a student, he neglected to mention he'd been kicked off his course for failing his first year assignments. 

He'd decided to look his dad up after clashing with his mom. She'd rented his old room out to an exchange student and boxed up his stuff in the garage. Homeless and goalless he figured he may as well reconnect with his father. They weren't estranged, but contact had fizzled out. Keith hoped his dad would welcome him. He had nowhere else to go.

Sitting on the rock overlooking the dunes a thought popped in his head about the big guy in the car.

_I should get his number._

Keith needed a back-up plan and he seemed perfect.

_I didn't see a wedding ring._

Shiro's phone vibrated in his pocket. He knew who it was before even looking.

_Adam._

Sure enough, a message, just one sentence: **'Where are you?'**

 _In heaven,_ Shiro thought, watching Keith walk back to the car. 

He deleted the text and smiled as the young man sat down beside him. 

"Thanks for humoring me. I know it's a bit weird, us being strangers and all, but I'd thought about this place all day." Shiro meant it and having such striking company only made it more perfect.

"S'okay..I like it up here. I don't live near the ocean." Keith wasn't lying. 

"I live two states east, all desert and canyons. My college is north. I've finished for a while, taking some time out before my final year. Thought I'd do some work, raise some cash." Keith definitely _was_ lying about that.

Shiro hung on his every word, transfixed by his violet eyes. 

"Oh? Your final year? So, that makes you what...twenty?" Shiro felt hopeful.

"Actually I'm twenty-two." Keith smiled, fabricating more lies.

_Better he thinks I'm older._

Shiro felt his phone buzz again.

_Shit._

"Is that me or you?" 

Shiro fished his phone out. 

"Ah it's work..not important." 

"Well, you must be important if they're ringing you at this time?" Keith subtly pried, wanting to know more.

"Ah..yeah I'm a manager at a software company." Now Shiro was the liar. He was in fact an IT consultant. Decent pay, but no chance of promotion.

_I'll probably never see him again._

Another buzz. Shiro tutted, agitated at the intrusion.

"You better answer it. Maybe we should get going. It's almost dark."

The older man frowned. He didn't want to leave, not yet. He needed more time with the pretty art student.

_I want to kiss him._

He knew it was bad.

_So bad._

He looked at his phone and guilt consumed him. Another text from Adam.

**'I'm sorry about this morning honey. Let me make it up to you. I love you xxx'**

Shiro swiped the message away, switched his phone off and smiled at Keith.

"Like I said ...not important."

_What am I doing?_

"Wanna see the photos I took?" Keith leant over, holding his camera to show Shiro. He caught a hint of a scent, fresh, like clean laundry. 

Their shoulders touched as the big guy moved closer to see the pictures. 

The photos were good, _clear_ , but all Shiro could focus on was Keith. 

His soft dark hair fluttered against Shiro's jaw as he talked in an animated fashion about the pictures. He sounded breathless, his cheeks flushed with excitement. Shiro exhaled a little too loudly. Violet eyes shot him a look. Silence between them, a shared thought.

_Kiss him._

Shiro carefully brushed a strand of hair away from Keith's face. He leant over and gently kissed his smooth cheek. A coy smile told Shiro he made the right choice. Keith closed his eyes and waited for more. Their lips met, soft and warm, a slight grazing of teeth against flesh. 

A tiny whimper escaped Keith's throat, a gasp of breath, violet eyes half-lidded, suddenly seductive. Shiro flicked off the light. Enveloped in the darkness, with only the glare from the dashboard, they kissed again. Shiro's fingers laced through Keith's hair, holding him firmly. 

Shiro knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself. The tender young lips devoured him, sucking and biting, gasping for more. Keith moaned into his mouth, pulling himself up and sliding onto Shiro's lap. The big guy moved the seat back, allowing more room. 

Supple legs straddled his big thighs. Shiro lifted Keith's t-shirt. His lean torso felt fragile against Shiro's large searching hands. He soon found what he needed when his lips closed round a rigid nipple. Keith's hands clutched the back of Shiro's head as he writhed on his lap. 

Every breath, each tiny moan, every soft whine..."yes..ah" hit Shiro mid crotch..electricity pulsed from his aching balls up to his needy tip.

_Oh god I want....him..._

Keith's voice whispering in his ear, trembling, _needy_.

"P-please..t-touch me..n-need it." 

"You need it baby? You need my hands on you?" Shiro breathed against his silky skin.

"Yes..pl-ease.." Keith hummed.

"Show me ..put my hand where you need it most." Shiro kissed his neck.

Keith placed the big hand over the small bulge in his jeans. 

"There..please..take it out." 

Shiro unbuttoned Keith's skinny black jeans to free his modest erection. He delighted in the size of his cock, fully hard but still only a third of Shiro's thick member.

_So cute._

"What's wrong? Why are you laughing? I know it's small." Keith sounded close to tears. 

"No, baby it's _perfect._ I love it..I want to taste it, would you like that?" Shiro curved his fingers round the small member and gently stroked.

"Ahh yes t-taste it ..suck it." Keith moaned loudly.

Shiro released his seat and lay back, making Keith straddle his chest. 

"Lean forward baby..let me take you in my mouth." 

Gripping the headrest of the back seat, Keith knelt forward over Shiro's face, slotting his cock perfectly in the big guy's open mouth. He whimpered at the feeling of the warm tongue cushioning his straining erection. 

Shiro floated in a world of his own. The slim young cock tasted creamy and salty. He moved Keith's hips, encouraging him to fuck into his eager mouth. Nothing this horny had ever happened to the big guy before. It felt like a dream, a wonderful Keith-shaped dream. 

Keith bucked his hips forward, his technique a little clumsy. Despite his inexperience, Shiro seemed very happy. He could feel himself edging closer much too quickly. Keith wouldn't last very long. Shiro's mouth just felt too good, the way he sucked him so greedily. 

"Ah..oh my god..please..I can't hold it any longer..I n-need t-to c-come." Keith hollered.

Shiro's sucking intensified, willing the cum right out of Keith's thrusting cock. He grabbed hold of his ass and made him bottom out, balls against his chin.

_Come for me baby._

Keith yelled and cried as he came in Shiro's hot mouth. He felt dizzy, his legs trembled. Shiro milked his cock through the aftershocks of his climax, his own member oozing pre-cum in his pants. He didn't care about his own release. Keith's orgasm felt so much hotter. 

Slowly Shiro lifted the younger man off his chest and sat up. He cradled him on his lap, stroking his hair, drying his tears. Keith didn't feel sad, just overwhelmed and deeply content. He snuggled against the big guy's body, needing his calm comfort.

_He feels so good._

Shiro nuzzled the side of Keith's neck, placing soft kisses along his jaw. 

"Feel okay sweetheart?" 

"Hmm" Keith hummed approvingly.

"You were amazing..seriously I don't think I've ever felt so turned on." Shiro praised the younger man. He wanted him to feel good about himself. 

"Really? I've never d-done anything like that before. Not like ...in that position." Keith hid his face. Shiro laughed.

"Don't go shy on me now." 

"Erm..Shiro?" Keith spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I see you again?"

Shiro gulped.

_Oh shit._

"I ..eh..yes, but I'm not sure when." 

"Sure..I understand. You're a busy guy. Sorry. I guess I'm being selfish. I j-just like you. I like ..this." Violet eyes stared straight into Shiro's soul as Keith bit his bottom lip. "If you don't want to..it's ok." 

Shiro shook his head.

"No..I want to .. _god_ I want to so much." 

_Really Shiro? What about Adam..remember him?_

Shiro's thoughts raced round his mind. The realisation of his infidelity rapidly sinking in.

_You're a dirty cheat Takashi._

He felt bad, but worse, he felt bad because he didn't really feel guilty. He wanted more.

He wanted Keith. 

"I'll give you my number." Shiro stroked Keith's face and kissed him so lightly he thought he might melt on the spot.

"Thank you, I can't wait to see you again." Keith genuinely felt happy. He may have used his youthful good looks to secure Shiro's interest, but he liked him. 

He admitted, initially he thought he could use a guy like Shiro in his corner if things fell through with his dad, but after he'd sucked him into oblivion Keith wanted the big guy to use him!

_I want him to ruin me._

Keith straightened his clothes and took out his phone.

"Fire away." 

Shiro gave Keith his number, then he started the car and pointed at the sat nav.

"You got an address?"

"Hm yeah but it's kind of late and my dad's going to wonder how I got there. Maybe drop me at the nearest bus station and I can call him to pick me up. It just means less explaining ..he's old-fashioned." 

"Okay, well if you're sure. It's no trouble for me to take you." Shiro didn't like the idea of leaving him alone at a bus station after their encounter. It felt cheap.

"Seriously it's cool. Thank you..and hey we'll be seeing each other soon." Keith smiled.

Shiro nodded.

_One hundred percent yes._

Shiro turned in at the small bus station on the outskirts of the city. It was a quiet area and Shiro felt better knowing Keith wouldn't be waiting too long.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Shiro wished he could stay with Keith all night. Lie naked beside him. 

_Make him call my name._

"Go ..I'll be fine. We can talk tomorrow." Keith smiled at Shiro through the open car window.

Just as he started moving away Keith shouted for him to stop. He climbed in the passenger side, leant over and kissed Shiro full on his lips. Then he whispered.

"Thank you...Takashi." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was gone 2am when Shiro arrived home. After leaving Keith at the bus station he felt too restless and drove around aimlessly until he stopped for a burger at an all night diner. The food filled him up, but it tasted bland on his tongue. 

The same tongue he'd slid along Keith's cock.

_So adorable..and so smooth._

He sucked on the straw of his banana milkshake and thought about how hard he'd sucked Keith. How he'd made him cry.

_Such soft pretty tears._

It all felt so surreal. How had this happened? 

Outside his house Shiro sat in the car and stared at the blank screen on his phone. He'd not switched it back on since reading Adam's message at the The Point. He felt a tight knot in his chest, like a fist squeezing his windpipe, making it hard to breathe.

_Guilty conscience?_

As soon as the phone came to life it buzzed multiple times. Shiro watched the notifications appear on-screen. Mostly Adam and one from Lance, probably telling him to call Adam. Then three texts down the list was an unknown number. He opened it.

**'Home safe, see you later. K xxx💕'**

The tiny hearts gave him a warm glow, like a weird comfort. It made no sense that a stranger could make him feel something so affirming. Was he so desperate for a release from his own reality? Did meeting Keith offer him a way out, or was it just escapism? A reckless dream? 

He opened Adam's messages and immediately felt awful. 

**'Honey please answer.'**

**'I'm making tacos. Got your fav Ice cream for after.'**

**'Kashi this is stupid, please come home.'**

**'Tried calling, but your phone is off.'**

**'Why are you so stubborn?'**

**'I'm worried.'**

His heart sank. 

_I'm a selfish prick._

Adam didn't deserve this. While Shiro was deep-, _not that deep_ , throating a twenty-two yr old in his car Adam spent the evening worrying.

He swiped away the texts, but when he came to Keith's he couldn't bring himself to delete it.

_What's wrong with me? He's nobody._

_If he's nobody, why do I miss him already?_

Shiro caressed the screen, remembering Keith's velvety skin. 

_It's not serious. It's just a bit of fun..isn't It?_

The phone buzzed. A photo message. A citrus coloured sun kissing the ocean.

**'Isn't she beautiful?'**

_Yes, like you._

_~~~~~~~~_

"Shiro? What time is it?" Adam's voice sounded groggy in the dark bedroom. 

"It's half 3 ..go to sleep."

"What? No..where were you? Why didn't you call me back?"

"I'm sorry my phone died."

"Sure it did. At least be honest." 

"Ok..I didn't want to talk to you. There! Happy?" 

Shiro grabbed a pillow and blanket and headed to the living room. 

"Oh that's right..run away again!" Adam's voice rang out. He curled up on the too-small sofa. It wasn't comfortable but it's all he deserved.

_For being a cheat._

"Don't forget lunch at my folks tomorrow!"

_Oh crap._

The last thing he needed was to sit playing happy families with Adam's mom and her partner. He'd only met them a few times and they were nice enough people, but Shiro could do without the scrutiny. Adam loved his mom but he never really spoke much about his step dad. 

Lying on the sofa Shiro's phone lit up. He'd disabled the vibe option in case Adam heard it.

A message. **'Want something sweet?'**

Shiro replied. **'Always'**

A photo. **'Imagine it slapping on your tummy while I ride you.'**

Shiro almost choked at the picture of Keith's semi erect cock. 

**'I want to see you like that.'**

Keith replied **'Soon. Until then let's meet in our dreams.'**

Shiro loved how romantic that sounded. A stark contrast to his current situation.

He wished they could cancel lunch. He couldn't sit there like a hypocrite. He had to talk to Adam. 

**'Goodnight beautiful.'**

**'Night. I'll think of you when I touch my pretty little pp💦'**

Shiro rolled his eyes in mock pain.

_The cutest pp I ever saw._

Palming his twitching crotch Shiro stroked himself to sleep. His mind full of only one thing.

_Keith and his bouncing pp_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning Shiro woke to the smell of fresh coffee and Adam talking to someone on the phone. He couldn't make out what the conversation was, but he sounded annoyed.

_Nothing new there then. It's probably about me._

He sloped off for a shower. 

When he came back out of the bathroom Adam was sitting on the sofa looking impatient.

"When you're ready maybe we can leave?" He pouted.

"Jeez what's the rush? Let me get my clothes on at least."

"It's already eleven o clock and mom wants us to pick some stuff up on the way." Adam huffed. 

Shiro groaned. He couldn't be bothered.

"Pfft it's not my fault you were doing god knows what until three am."

"NOTHING! I just drove around."

"How would I know? I'm just your boyfriend!" Adam stuck the knife in.

Shiro clenched his fists.

_He's right...of course he is._

_I'm sorry._

They drove to the grocery store in silence. Shiro couldn't find the energy to speak, knowing he'd be expected to turn on the charm over lunch. When they stopped outside the store Adam gave him a look.

"You coming?" 

"I think I'll just wait here." 

"Suit yourself!" he slammed the door. 

Immediately Shiro checked his phone.

One msg. **'Ugh, I'm trapped in family hell, save me Takashi.'**

Shiro liked how Keith used his name.

**'I have a lunch meeting, but I'm free this evening. I could pick you up, go for a drive.'**

**'If I survive this family lunch I'm all yours.'**

**'You'll be fine I'm sure.'**

**'Ugh..you have no idea..I have to meet my new s..'**

"Who are you texting?" Adam stared at him with a face like thunder.

"Oh just Lance..work stuff." Shiro locked his phone. 

"You get everything?" He pointed at the grocery bags.

Adam ignored him. 

Shiro stared out the window with a smile on his face. Knowing he'd be seeing Keith later cheered him up.

"At least you're looking happier. Can we just be civil at my mom's please? She's feeling stressed enough already." Adam turned into the drive and parked the car. 

Shiro hung back. He wanted to read the rest of Keith's text, but Adam didn't give him chance. He'd sneak a look in the bathroom later. 

"Why is she stressed?"

Adam handed him the grocery bags.

"Long story, but let's just say there is another person joining us for lunch." 

"Okay, but that's not so bad is it?" Shiro didn't get it.

"Ha! Did you not hear me earlier on the phone? She's been in tears this morning." Adam knocked on the door.

"My seventeen-year-old loser step-bro has turned up out of the blue and asked if he can move in."

Shiro just nodded. He heard footsteps as he listened to Adam.

"He's dropped out of college and his mom kicked him out. Next thing he's ringing asking to be picked up at the bus station."

Shiro's heart stopped.

"When was this?" 

The door opened.

"Last night...Oh hi mom here we are!" 

_Seventeen?_

_Bus station?_

_Seventeen?_

_Last Night?_

_SEVENTEEN?_

_No...nope it's not him, it can't be._

Shiro hid his panic with a fake smile as he hugged Adam's mom. She remarked how handsome he looked, but then her expression changed.

"Did you hear about our house guest?" She sighed heavily. 

"Yeah, Adam just told me. Kids eh? Sorry, could you excuse me while I use the bathroom?" Adam tutted as Shiro dashed past him towards the downstairs bathroom.

He locked the door and took a deep breath.

_Just calm down..It's not him..he's twenty-two..oh god please tell me he's twenty-two._

Shiro fumbled for his phone. His body temperature shot up, making him sweat. He inhaled slowly and swiped Keith's message.

_Please don't be him._

**'Ugh..you have no idea..I have to meet my new step-brother and his partner..they sound total dorks.'**

Shiro fell to his knees. 

"Shiro? You ok in there? Mom's asking what you want to drink."

He couldn't breathe, his pulse racing. He croaked a reply to get rid of Adam.

"Eh..yes just a coke is fine. Be right out."

_Seventeen._

Shiro had no idea what to do. He felt like he'd woken up in a nightmare. He checked his phone again. There was another unopened message. This time a short video. Shiro swallowed hard as he opened it.

_Fuck._

There was Keith, naked, kneeling on the bed, sucking his finger and stroking his small erect penis. "See you later Takashi." He winked. 

"Kashi...what are you doing? Open the door." Shiro unlocked the bathroom door. Adam took one look at him and frowned.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You're all sweaty!" 

"I'm fine, something I ate."

"Hm greasy burgers at all night diners!" 

Shiro hated Adam's smug tone, but that was the least of his problems.

_This is torture._

"Talking of food.." Adam lowered his voice "The step kid is a total brat! He's just told my mom he's a vegan and he refuses to eat murder victims. My mom looks ready to murder HIM!" 

"Oh ..right..this is your brother? The seventeen year old?" Shiro stalled.

"Yeah...no, apparently he turned eighteen last week..he's trying to guilt trip his dad because he never got him a gift. So..come on let's eat!" Adam walked in to the hall, dragging Shiro along by his sleeve. 

Shiro reluctantly followed Adam into the large dining room. Everything seemed to turn to slow motion the minute he saw that long dark hair and the familiar tight black jeans. Keith turned round and fixed Shiro with the most audacious stare he'd ever seen.

_Uh oh.._

"Keith this is my partner ..."

"Yes, hello _Takashi_..that is your name right?" Keith defiantly stuck his hand out. Adam looked bemused at his boyfriend's hesitant handshake.

"Y-yes..erm Shiro for short...and you're _Keith_?" His voice wobbled.

"The one and only." He smirked. 

"Keith could you bring some drinks in from the kitchen please?" Adam's mom looked busy. 

"Sure, maybe Taka..oh sorry.. _Shiiirooo_ ..would like to help me?" He sauntered out the room. 

"Pfff I think he likes you." Adam spluttered, laughing at Shiro's nervous expression. 

"K-keith..I'm.."

"What? Sorry?"

"Yes..I.."

"No ..you're just sorry you got caught!" Keith cocked his eyebrow and handed him the drinks.

"Please.."

"Shhh" A slim finger pressed against Shiro's lips. "So..did you like the video?" The same finger dipped into Keith's mouth. 

" _Shit._.yes. I loved it." 

Keith's lewd violet gaze paralysed Shiro. He felt completely helpless.

"Shame you'll never get to see it up close ..I was looking forward to riding your big juicy cock.."

"Keith?" 

Adam's voice drained every last drop of blood from Shiro's face. 

"What's the hold-up? Seriously, mom is freaking out over the goddamned drinks!" Adam took the tray from Shiro and walked back into the dining room.

"H-how did you..?"

"About you and golden boy? Ten minutes after I sent that video mama dearest shoved a photo if you two in my face." 

"Oh Keith..I'm sorry." Shiro felt mortified.

"Whatever..we'd better join them."

Keith purposely rushed in front and sat next to Adam, meaning Shiro would be facing him at the table.

_What's he doing?_

Keith fake laughed at Adam as he showed him something on his phone. Shiro cringed at Keith's exaggerated body language. It was so obviously a performance. While Adam smiled and nodded at the phone Keith threw Shiro a smouldering look.

"I was just showing Adam my sunset pictures..do you like sunsets Tak..eh Shiro?"

_He's doing it on purpose._

"Yes they're romantic. In fact I watched a great sunset last night. Best one I've seen since I was..maybe.. _twenty two_ years old." Shiro grinned.

Keith's eyes narrowed, a tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth. 

_Touché Takashi._

"Really? You've never watched the sunset with me." Adam looked confused and slightly hurt at Shiro's revelation. 

The big guy felt bad. While he sat there playing mind games with Keith he forgot the other person in his life. Adam smiled gently "Maybe we could watch one soon..I'd like that."

Keith and Shiro averted their gaze. 

"Who would like some salad?" Adam's mom broke the awkward silence. Food got passed round the table and no more was said about sunsets.

While trying to act friendly and polite Shiro fell short of his usual charming behaviour. His subdued reactions spiked Adam's suspicion. 

Shiro avoided looking at Keith for all of five minutes. He couldn't help it. Every few seconds his eyes drifted in Keith's direction and every single time he caught him glimpsing back. To make matters worse he could feel something under the table rubbing against his leg. 

Violet eyes gleamed as Keith licked the condensation on the edge of his glass. A pointed foot travelled slowly up Shiro's thigh. Keith slurped loudly and Shiro felt a light nudge against his crotch. He tried to close his legs, but the foot persisted. 

Shiro coughed. He quickly grabbed a napkin and held it against his mouth. Adam glared at him. 

"Heh heh..sorry, the chicken..too dry."

Adam's mom huffed. "Well..I _tried_."

The foot pressed harder.

Shiro slammed his hand on the table, gripping the napkin.

"Fuck!"

"SHIRO!" 

Adam scowled, his face furious.

Keith burst out laughing, his foot still firmly wedged between Shiro's thighs.

"Oh my god..I am so very sorry..please forgive my lack of ..ah..ma-manners." He could hardly finish the sentence as Keith's foot dug into his balls.

" _J-Jesus_.." 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Adam threw his fork across the table, catching Shiro on his forearm. He rubbed his hand over the scratch.

Keith's mood suddenly darkened. He turned on Adam.

"What the fuck was that for? You hurt his arm!"

"Butt out brat."

"Pfft bitch!" 

"Now, boys come on..." A calm voice intervened.

"Yeah not now... _Mike_!" Adam sneered at his step-dad.

"Don't speak to MY dad like that." Keith snarled.

"There's no need to argue...you're brothers." Mike smiled.

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" Adam and Keith yelled in unison. 

The louder Keith shouted the harder his foot pressed into Shiro's balls. Every time he emphasised a word he curled his toes, rubbing the big guy's growing erection. He couldn't stand up for fear of anybody noticing his tenting pants. All he could do was sit and suffer. 

"Pl-please...stop." Shiro croaked, but nobody took any notice.

Adam's mom started crying. "I knew it was a mistake letting him stay."

"Don't worry mom he won't be staying long!"

"Oh really? This is my dad's house too!"

"HA but my mom OWNS it!"

"No Adam..that's not true." 

"Ohh.. _Adammm_.. you better listen to your mama!" Keith folded his arms with the meanest smile Shiro had ever seen. 

He reached under the table and squeezed Keith's foot, trying to get his attention. The young man eased off and mouthed the word 'sorry' behind his hand. Shiro sighed in relief. His boner showed no signs of calming down, but at least he could breathe again.

"Shiro, we're going _right now_! Come on!" Adam kicked his chair back, shoved Keith aside and marched to the door.

"Shiro?"

He got up slowly, face burning, pants tenting. 

Keith saw it immediately and stifled his laugh with his hand.

Shiro turned away from Adam's folks, thinking nobody would see, but then he saw his boyfriend's face and braced himself for the fall-out.

Adam seethed at Keith's laughter and stormed out the room.

"Bye Adam." 

Shiro had never felt worse. Keith saw his crestfallen look.

"Hey Takashi..it was nice to meet you..sorry about eh.. _all this_." he gestured at Mike comforting Adam's sobbing mom. 

He smiled softly at the big guy and tapped his phone on the table.

Shiro nodded in response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clearly I missed something in there."

After twenty minutes of excruciating silence Adam finally spoke and he didn't sound happy.

Shiro shrugged. There was nothing he could say.

"What got you so excited that you had a fucking BONER while my mom sat crying at the table?" 

"I..no I'm sorry it wasn't anything bad. I guess just nerves. I have no idea." Shiro lied.

"So, nothing to do with the looks you were giving that brat? I'm not blind Shiro. One fucking flick of his ridiculous hair and you followed him into the kitchen like a hungry puppy!"

"That's not fair. I was just being polite. I hardly said two words to him. You seemed happy enough looking at his photos. What was that all about?" Shiro had enough of feeling picked on. He knew he'd already crossed so many lines, but he didn't care anymore.

_Fuck it._

"Oh sure..' _Yes Keith I think sunsets are so romantic_ '..ugh." Adam pulled a face.

"I didn't say it like that and yes I do think they're romantic. So what?!" Shiro wished he could disappear.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Please be Keith..I want to see him again._

"Pull over please. I'll walk the rest of the way. I need some air." Shiro didn't want to spend one more minute in the car with Adam.

"Fine! You clearly don't give a shit that my mom just told me I now share an inheritance with that little brat you found so amusing." 

Shiro stayed silent. The truth was he really _didn't_ care. He didn't want to go home, because Adam would be in a bad mood all day and probably the rest of the week. It was just another thing for them to argue about and he felt too tired.

The car stopped and he got out. The minute the car drove away Shiro checked his phone.

Two messages from Keith. His heart immediately lifted. 

**'You Ok? I'm sorry for playing..do you forgive me?'**

The next msg was a photo. Keith looking at the camera with the most seductive pout Shiro could ever imagine. 

He went to reply, but hesitated.

_He's eighteen..only just._

Did that really matter now? They'd already been so intimate, shared too much. Shiro had cheated, the damage was done.

He tapped a reply.

**'I forgive you, but I may need to punish you.'**

He sent it.

_Who have I become?_

A few min later a reply popped up Another photo. Keith lifting his t-shirt to reveal a pair of light green panties, barely covering his pert ass cheeks.

**'Waiting to be spanked.'**

Shiro felt his dick throb. Keith had him by the balls and he loved it.

_He's going to kill me._

Shiro reached the house, but noticed Adam's car wasn't there. Relieved, he ran inside and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. It was the one place he could have some privacy, even if Adam came home. He ran a bath and got undressed. Then he text Keith. 

**'Hey you still want to meet later?'** Shiro lowered himself into the tub.

**'Yes..if you're sure.'**

**'Wear the green panties. I like them'** He took hold of his cock under the water.

_Bzzz_

A video. Keith moving his ass in front of the camera. The panties clinging to his curves. 

Shiro stroked himself slowly. He replayed the video. Keith pulled the panties up high, making the seams dip between his ass. Shiro pictured himself sliding his fingers under that edge and spreading those cheeks. He imagined how cute and inviting Keith's hole would look. 

He needed more. He opened the earlier video of Keith naked on the bed. Shiro watched him suck his finger and curl his other fingers round his petite erection. It only lasted a few seconds, but just enough for the big guy to tug himself into a state of complete bliss. 

The thought of that delicious small hard-on spilling pre-cum and slapping on his tummy with every push of Shiro's cock literally made him see stars. With a loud groan he shot his load. White strands danced in the warm water as he leant back, panting and softly laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **'Hey baby I'm on the corner, are you ready?'** Shiro waited patiently in his car until he saw the familiar figure strolling down the road with a spring in his step.

"Hey you." Violet eyes peered through the open door as he climbed inside.

"Hey Keith." 

"So, where are we going Takashi?" Keith placed his hand on Shiro's thigh as he leaned over to kiss him.

"It's still warm. I thought we might go a walk on the beach." Shiro closed his eyes, savouring Keith's lips. 

"Mmm you taste sweet."

"Cherry cola" Keith grinned. 

Shiro drove to a secluded spot just past the dunes and parked up. They took a moment to sit and gaze at the view. The beach stretched out before them, the sand golden in the evening sun. The shimmering ocean gently lapped along the shore.

"Wow." Keith whispered. 

_Wow,_ Shiro thought as he looked at Keith's awestruck face. 

He turned to the big guy and smiled lazily.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"We've not been for a walk yet."

"Come on, let's go." Keith's voice lilted with excitement. Shiro loved how infectious it sounded. 

They wandered along the sand, casually brushing against one another, laughing and flirting. Shiro felt so much lighter in Keith's company, carefree, _young_. He watched Keith doing cartwheels in the sand, cheeks blushed, laughing loudly when he flopped to the ground. 

"You do one!" Keith patted the sand.

"Eh nope, I'm not really built for cartwheels, besides you're young and fit." Shiro sat down on the sand. 

"Shiro, I'm sorry I lied about my age. Does it make you feel uncomfortable that I'm only eighteen?"

"Hm well yes and no." He shrugged. 

"Yes, because it reminds me that I'm much older than you. No, because ..well..I actually feel very comfortable with you and erm..we've kind of passed that point ..eh I mean I've..we've.. _you know_." Shiro stammered.

"Yes we have.. _by the way_...I'm wearing the green panties." 

"Show me." Grey eyes glinted in the low sun.

Keith giggled playfully. He sat up on his knees in front of Shiro and unbuttoned his jeans. Staring at the older man's face he slowly lowered the zip. A flash of green, cotton with a lace trim.

"Peekaboo" Keith laughed. 

"Come here you little tease, I need a closer look." Shiro tackled Keith backward on to the sand and pinned him down. He quickly glanced around them to make sure they were alone. Keith lay beneath him, biting his lip, breathing hard in anticipation.

"Takashi .. _please_.." 

"Please..what? Hm? Just relax.." Shiro lifted Keith's shirt just above his navel. Large fingers caressed the pale skin, fingertips barely touching, admiring the taut belly. 

"Mmm so smooth." Shiro placed kisses all along Keith's abdomen, lingering just above the panties.   
Shiro's mouth felt hot, his lips wet. Keith could feel him kissing and running the tip of his tongue all along the seam of the panties, groaning and brushing his face into Keith's groin.

"So gorgeous..god you're perfect." Shiro mouthed at the panties. Keith moaned softly. 

The warm air settled on his skin. Keith lay there gazing out over the sand, towards the ocean. The fading light made the water look darker than before. The sky streaked with pinks and purples, hugging the flaming sun as it once again disappeared below the horizon. 

Keith felt like he was dreaming. This big gentle guy kissing and stroking him so cautiously, as if he were made of glass. He felt wanted, adored, desired.

_He's pretty perfect himself._

Keith wanted more of this, of Shiro. He wanted to be with him, see him.

_Love him._

Shiro could taste salt on Keith's skin where he fell in the sand. The low-slung jeans were opened just far enough so he could see Keith's petite arousal peering out of the panties. He prised the fabric down, revealing his tense cock, the head shiny with pre-cum. The big guy inhaled. 

" _Fuck_..you're so..Keith..baby I can't stop looking at you." He rolled his thumb gently over Keith's frenulum, sliding the pre-cum all round. He leant down and took the small tip in his mouth, humming while he suckled and licked the smooth head. 

"Ah m-more..take it deeper." Keith's voice sounded breathless.

Shiro ignored his pleas. The tip was a perfect mouthful, just big enough to taste and tease. He nibbled the sensitive skin, lightly grazing his teeth over it. Keith's hips shuddered, his voice a low moan. 

"Hah..please.. too g-good." Keith whined knowing he would come any moment.

Shiro's large hand closed around Keith's cock while he continued to suck just the head, slow movements, light squeezes, pushing Keith closer to the edge. 

"Hmm baby show me how good you feel." 

"Ahh y-yes."

"Tell me..say my name." Shiro growled around the leaking cock.

"Mmm-yes ah Ta-kahh-shiii ahh."

Cum spilled on to Shiro's lips as Keith came with a loud cry. His body jolted upwards, hands grabbing the big guy's head, his breath hitching with emotion. 

"Hmm feeling okay baby?" Shiro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He reached up and stroked Keith's face, catching a tear with his thumb. 

"How..d-do you m-make it feel so g-good?" Keith sighed, unable to stop more tears as his body relaxed in Shiro's arms. 

"It makes me happy to see you let go ...and well, you feel so nice in my mouth." Keith smiled shyly. He liked hearing the big guy say such soft things.

"I guess..hm..I suppose I feel grateful Keith."

"Why?"

"That someone so young and beautiful would be attracted to me." 

"Takashi, have you _seen_ yourself? You are gorgeous! You're charming and sexy and I can tell your body is hot even before I've seen you naked." Keith's violet eyes lit up.

"Hm..but I'm still old..and tired."

"You can't be more than thirty-five..Adam is thirty-one oh..sorry." Keith stopped. 

"I didn't mean to say that, but..eh..now I have..what's the deal with you guys anyhow?" Keith had already guessed things were tense after the lunch.

"Yeah we're not in a good place. I think we're splitting up." Shiro sat forward and looked out to the undulating ocean. 

"Sorry.. maybe it's for the best." Keith smiled.

_Then you can date me instead._

"Oh and for the record I'm thirty. So, no spring chicken like you ..Mr 'I'm twenty two' ..I should have guessed you were younger." 

"Be honest ..if you'd know my real age ..it wouldn't have stopped you." 

"Maybe not..but don't you think it's weird, two strangers meeting like that and then to be connected in such an impossible way? Fuck Keith I nearly died when I realised." Shiro shook his head laughing.

"Yeah hm maybe it's fate. This could be life telling you to escape." 

"How?" Shiro gave him a confused look.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason. People meet at the right time. So maybe fate threw us together. We're both at a crossroad in our lives, so why not travel together?" Keith smoothed his hand over Shiro's cheek.

_Let's run away._

"Damn, for eighteen you sure sound wise. It's not that simple though is it? Somebody always gets hurt. Adam ...I can't..I don't want to break his heart."

"Ahem...spoiler alert ..you already have! Maybe you need to clear your head before we go any further..." Keith frowned. 

Shiro knew he had a point, but now he'd found Keith he didn't want to let him go. He still felt love for Adam, but it felt different. He was no longer _in love_ with him and it took meeting Keith to make him realise that he was just going along with the relationship. 

_I need to end it. Tell Adam the truth. A clean break...but.._

If Adam's mom married Keith's dad it would mean they would be forever in each other's lives and Shiro didn't know if he could handle seeing Adam's disapproving face every time they were forced to meet. 

"Guess the mood is well and truly over ..come on let's go back to the car. The wind's picking up." Keith scrambled to his feet and held out his hand to Shiro.

"Need help...Old timer?" He laughed at Shiro's expression.

"You're not too old to be spanked!"

"Yes please." 

Before they even got halfway a bolt of lightning cracked the sky, illuminating the entire beach. Thunder crashed above them and the heavens opened. They ran back to the car, both panting and laughing, soaking wet. The rain was relentless as the storm gathered momentum. 

They clambered inside and sat shaking, goosebumps covered both their bodies.

"You're shivering..we need to take off these wet clothes. I've got some towels in my gym bag and a blanket in the back." Shiro grabbed his bag. Keith started undressing, his hands trembling. 

"Oh baby you look cold. We ..ehm..could climb in the back and get warm under the blanket, snuggle up. Sound good?" Shiro wrapped a towel round Keith's shoulders. His heart beating almost as loud as the thunder overhead.

_Please let me hold you._

"Yes please..t-too c-cold." 

The rain lashed down on the car. The wind raced along the beach as the storm lit up the purple sky. It was cold and unforgiving, but inside the car Shiro and Keith sat huddled together under the soft blanket. Both stripped to their underwear, cosy in the heat of their bodies. 

"This is nice...just you and me..Keith..I wish we could stay like this." Shiro felt sad in his heart. He'd fallen head over heels for a total stranger, yet it felt so right.

"We can...I like you..a lot." Keith buried his face under the blanket against Shiro's big chest. 

"Do you mean that? I'm not joking around when I say I'm into you Keith." Shiro stroked the younger man's hair. He could feel him softly kissing his torso under the blanket.

"Mmm that feels so nice." 

"Yes ..I mean it. You and me ..I think it would work." Keith looked up. 

Shiro had tears in his eyes. He felt happy and sad all at once. Happy that his life had the chance for a new direction, but sad that it meant he'd behaved in a deceitful manner towards his partner. Everything felt duplicitous in his mind. He didn't want to hurt anybody. 

He'd not actually seen Adam since leaving the car that afternoon. He'd not returned home by the time Shiro left to meet Keith. In the past he would have worried about him, wondered where he was, but now he felt nothing. He didn't even want to go home again.

_Run far away._

Keith's face emerged from under the blanket. He could see Shiro felt uneasy.

"Want me to make it better?" Violet eyes caught his attention.

"Keith, just _being_ here makes it better. You in those pretty green panties. You are what I need right now."

They kissed long and slow. 

"Lie back Takashi, it's time I made you feel good." Keith kissed his neck, shifting on top of the big muscled body as Shiro lay flat on the back seat.

"You don't have to..I already feel good just being with you. Please don't think-"

"Shh no more talking." Keith whispered. 

Keith splayed his fingers over Shiro's chest, massaging his meaty pecs. Straddling his hips, he grinded into Shiro's crotch. His arousal lay thick and heavy in his boxer shorts, pulsing with every touch of Keith's much smaller erection, shrouded by the green panties. 

Keith kissed Shiro's neck and collarbone, working his way down. He sucked hickeys on his skin, intentionally marking him.

_Show them he's mine._

Shiro didn't resist. He surrendered to Keith's touch. Every lick made his dick grow harder, every bite made him twitch. 

The sound of the rain on the car roof increased Shiro's sensitivity. The goosebumps on his skin tightened, making his nipples rigid.

Keith squeezed them, delighting at Shiro's gasps.

"Look at these hard candies..I want to bite them." He grinned and flicked them. 

"Keith hmm..ah..please." Shiro felt Keith's mouth working his nipples. He kept switching from left to right, giving them equal attention. While he abused Shiro's nips Keith slid his hand over the sizeable bulge in the boxers, rubbing it back and forth.

_Fuck..so big._

"So good for me..so hard and ready. I'm going to kiss it."

"Mmm oh yes..yes ..do it." Shiro groaned.

More lightening streaked the sky. For a moment Shiro caught sight of Keith sitting up, looking like a dark angel. His hair loose round his shoulders, his face seductive. Shiro imagined him with black shiny wings and tiny fangs, ready to devour him, _claim_ _him_. Instead, he felt his underwear being lowered and heard Keith catch his breath.

"Holy crap..it's huge."

"Keith..baby..you don't have to .."

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait!" 

Keith gripped Shiro's cock with both hands. Holding it firmly he kissed the head. Shiro looked down to see a string of pre-cum attached to Keith's bottom lip as he gazed up at him, violet eyes shiny with lust. Keith eagerly puckered his mouth over the leaking tip. He doubted he could get much of the giant member in his mouth, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. Keith wanted to treat Shiro with the same care he'd shown him, make him feel special. He mouthed the head, rubbing the tip of his tongue in the slit. 

Shiro grabbed hold of Keith's shoulder, not wanting to seem too forceful by grabbing his head. He'd not had his cock sucked in ages and definitely not by someone as gorgeous as Keith. It felt amazing, but he needed more. He wanted to touch Keith at the same time. 

"Keith, baby, can you..please ..turn round..sit on my chest." 

"Does it not feel good?" Shiro cupped Keith's jaw in reassurance.

"Oh god no it feels so good, but I want to touch you, play with you while you use your mouth. Please Keith ..." Shiro saw his eyes light up. He climbed over and straddled the broad chest, his ass arched towards Shiro's beaming face. 

While Keith turned his attention back to the large member Shiro ran his fingers over the panties, pressing the fabric directly over Keith's entrance. He teased the lace edge. 

He felt Keith humming and sucking on his cock, making him hornier than ever. Shiro smoothed his hands over the tensile ass cheeks, spreading them, catching the panties between them. He pulled the fabric aside to reveal a perfect tight cherry begging to be stretched. 

_How is he so smooth?_

Shiro buried his face in Keith's ass, trailing his tongue round the tight pink ring. He pressed his tongue inside, feeling Keith spasm and whine around his cock. If he was going to fuck him he needed to soften him up, ready to take his size. 

Keith could barely focus on Shiro's cock. The feeling of that strong determined tongue delving into his ass made him want to fall apart. Big hands held on to his cheeks, squeezing the flesh while the tongue curved inside. 

"I c-can't..ah"

"You ok baby?"

"Ah ..more" 

Shiro loved hearing Keith's voice so desperate.

"Yeah, you want more?"

"Hmn please..want you inside."

"Ok baby, but I need to play with you some more, get you ready."

Shiro reached for his bag in the foot well. He knew he'd packed lube and condoms _just in case_. Opening the lube he drizzled some over his fingers. Carefully he pushed a finger into Keith's softened hole, drawing in and out at a slow tempo. Keith instantly began to moan, holding on to Shiro's thighs, grinding his hips back, needing more of the big guy's fingers. 

Shiro stared in awe at his finger sliding inside Keith's perfectly smooth ass. The horny sight made his dick throb twice as hard.

_I need to see that pretty hole take my cock...slow and deep._

Adding more lube he pressed another finger in. Keith yelped at the stretch. 

"Ahh _f-fuck_."

"Keith? You alright..need me to stop?"

"No..k-keep going..so good."

Shiro grinned, pleased with his answer. He wanted to give Keith everything, pleasure, happiness.

_love...so much love._

_I don't want this to ever end._

"You're doing so well baby." 

With the third finger Keith spread his legs wider and hissed at the burn. He kneaded Shiro's cock, feeling his own erection pinch and drool as he soaked the panties with pre-cum. All he wanted was to feel that big tense cock inside him.

"Please ...Takashi..fuck me." 

Shiro pulled his fingers out and moved Keith forward.

"Turn round baby. We need to take these panties off. I want to see you .. _all of you_." 

While Keith wriggled out of the panties Shiro tore open a condom and lubed his cock, stroking it hard and ready. 

"Take it easy, I don't want to hurt you baby." Shiro lifted Keith over him. The younger man took hold of the large member and eased the tip inside. He winced at the stretch. Keith wasn't a virgin, but he'd never fucked anything as big as Shiro's cock.

"Ohhh god..ah." 

Shiro let Keith take control. He didn't want to force or rush things. Lying there in the back of the car, the rain still pelting the roof, Shiro watched Keith in the dimmed light. With every inch he took Keith whined louder.

Shiro groaned low.

_He's so tight._

"Ah baby..you feel..so warm..so tight." Shiro fought the urge to pin Keith's hips and thrust up inside him. He waited patiently while the young man lowered himself, chest heaving, eyes watering.

"F-fuck ..so m-much..ah." Keith whimpered, finally full of Shiro's cock. 

Shiro let him catch his breath, then very slowly he moved his hips, encouraging Keith to ride him. Gradually they built up a steady rhythm, pacing each move and thrust in time with each other. Shiro bent his knees so Keith could use his thick thighs for support. 

Groaning and praising, Shiro watched Keith bounce up and down. As promised in his video his small hard cock slapped against Shiro's tummy leaving a trail of slippery pre-cum. The tight slick friction on his cock felt heavenly. Shiro's whole body tingled with pleasure. 

Keith was gone, his mind numb. Everything centred around Shiro's cock filling him, the stretch, the prickling sensation, the deep itch in his core. He rode him hard, each time his tiny boner hit Shiro's flesh he flinched. He needed more, a release, it felt too much. 

Shiro could see the frustration on Keith's face.

"You ok baby? Tell me what you need." He reached up and stroked his slim chest. Keith murmured, grabbing Shiro's hand and placing it on his aching erection. 

"Need...ah please..hurts. Touch it..not too hard..please." 

"Oh baby..let me help you..make it feel good together." Shiro gently stroked Keith's straining cock, his large hand completely covered the small shaft, like a warm glove wrapped around it.

Keith kept moving, needing the double stimulation, the burn vs the comfort. 

Seeing Keith so wrecked, so caught up in ecstasy, kept Shiro teetering on the edge. He could come at any second, his cock was bursting, but he longed to see Keith come first. He needed to see him lose it, really fall apart while Shiro fucked him senseless. 

He tugged harder on the smaller cock, using his other hand to hold Keith in place while he increased his thrusts. The short sharp movements bruising his prostrate edged Keith to a release. His cock erupted. He cried, his small fists slamming down on Shiro's belly. 

"Ahh ah hmm t-too much..ahh I can't..Takashi ahh." Seeing Keith's face covered in tears and his body shaking from his orgasm didn't stop Shiro. He flipped them over and pushed Keith's smooth young thighs up high so he could pound inside him, chasing his own release. 

Shiro grunted low and dark as he fucked Keith hard beneath him. He'd waited so long to come he needed it rough to smash that final hurdle. The young man quivered as he took the force of Shiro's pent-up desire. Locked under his big body all he could do was surrender. 

"Takashi..please..s-slow down." Keith's pleas went unanswered. Shiro slammed into him over and over, strong fingers dug into his tender thighs. He was well and truly going to wreck that pretty hole to get what he needed.

"Fuck!!" Shiro cursed, his core tightening. 

A wave of scintillating pleasure washed over the big guy as he came. Keith's walls contracted around him, making him see stars.

"Oh my god..ahhh Keith ..baby."

He flopped down over Keith's shaking body, exhausted, but relieved. He felt two slim arms wrap round him. 

Shiro looked at Keith and felt shocked at the tears soaking his face. He raised himself up on his elbows, realising he'd gone too hard, too rough.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry, I lost myself, please forgive me." Shiro brushed Keith's dark locks aside and kissed him softly. 

"It's ok..I know you don't want to hurt me, but you're a _big_ guy..and.. _oh_..I'm sorry." Keith burst into tears. Shiro felt awful. He carefully pulled out and tied the condom, then he sat up and took Keith on his lap, wrapping them both in the blanket.

"Shh baby I'm sorry." 

Shiro knew he'd pushed too far. He felt scared thinking he'd spoilt everything when it had all felt so amazing just a few moments earlier. Seeing Keith come on top of him flipped a switch in his brain. He wanted to devour him, but with no consideration for his feelings. He held Keith in his arms, keeping him warm, trying to calm his emotions. 

"Please sweetheart, talk to me. I don't want to lose you now I've only just found you." Shiro had tears in his eyes, he'd not felt this sure about something, _someone_ , in ages.

"Takashi..I know." Keith sniffed, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"I know, because I feel the same way."

Shiro felt a surge of happiness in his heart. He had no idea what this actually meant, for them both, for the future, but right in that moment all that Shiro felt was unflinching joy. 

"I want to be with you. I thought it might be a bit of fun between us, but then when I saw you with him .. _Adam_..I felt jealous. I realised I wanted more. Shiro..you didn't look happy with him, not the way you looked when we watched the sunset together." Violet eyes gazed. 

"I know we've only just met and it's crazy, _wild_..I don't know..but it just feels right..like we belong together."

Keith watched Shiro's expression, desperate to see if he felt the same. He knew he liked him, but to what extent. Keith was laying his heart on the line. 

Of course he didn't want to split up a relationship, but he'd seen them together, their body language all wrong, the sharpness in Adam's tone towards the big guy. Yes, Keith was young, but he wasn't blind and a lot more mature and observant than people gave him credit for. 

He could make Shiro happy, of that he felt sure. He could make him feel young again, like he should at thirty. The big guy acted like he was past it, some weary old veteran. Keith could change that, show him his potential, appreciate him, encourage him, _love_ him.

_All of it._

"Keith, you've opened my eyes to what I want..and it's you." Shiro gave him a tearful smile. His heart beat at a hundred mph. 

"Being with you..it..it just makes me feel good. I know some people won't like it and I hate that I've cheated, but you're right. I'm not happy. I've not been happy in a long time. My relationship, my job, none of it feels fulfilling anymore." He sighed.

"Oh yeah.. _the big manager job_..pfft." Keith poked his ribs and laughed.

"You know that too?" Shiro blushed.

"Hey, I know all your secrets big boy." Keith winked. 

"I really am sorry about..ehm.. being too rough. I can't believe I behaved like that." Shiro averted his eyes.

Keith stroked his face. "I know. You're a soft-hearted guy. I could tell the minute you opened your mouth. You got carried away..I made you wild." He grinned. 

"It won't happen again. I promise I'll be more considerate next time." Shiro's cheeks burned.

"Hm ..well eh..now I know you like things to get a little more _forceful_..I've kind of thought about it and..I sort of like it..you just feel so good Takashi." Now Keith blushed. 

Shiro smiled. He really was so lucky, but it felt bittersweet. For them to have any kind of future meant hurting those closest to him.

"Keith, I don't think we should stay here any longer."

"Ok..eh we can call it a night." 

"No, I mean, I think we should leave..together." 

"What..like..leave completely? Move away? Ha ha I only just got here."

"Shit...yeah I'm sorry I'm being selfish..your dad..you only just reconnected."

"Hm somehow I don't think he really wants me here and let's face it. We'll both be unwelcome when they all find out." 

"Let's do it. Let's go!" Violet eyes gleamed.

"We can go to the east coast. My buddy Matt lives there. He's been bugging me to visit for a while now. You'd like him, he's cute."

"Cuter than me?" Keith pouted.

"Nobody's cuter than you." Shiro nuzzled his cheek. 

"I'm going to need a few days Keith. I don't just want to leave without an explanation. Adam..he deserves that at least. I also need to hand in my notice and make a few calls, maybe line up a few jobs. Let's call it a week, can you hang on at your dad's place that long?" 

Keith nodded, his heart racing. He could tell Shiro was serious. This big gorgeous sweet man wanted to run away with him. He didn't care that Adam's family would hate him, they didn't like him much anyway and in Keith's mind Adam didn't deserve Shiro, he did.

_My Takashi._

They gazed at each other, excited smiles spread across their faces.

"This is real, it's happening."

They kissed, tender, loving, desperate not to let go.

"Come on let's get going. The sooner we get back the sooner we can get ready to leave. Keep your phone on okay baby?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day Shiro handed in his notice. He was supposed to give a month, but agreed to use his leftover holidays to cover the sudden departure. He cited a new job out-of-town as the reason. Naturally this made his colleague Lance suspicious.

_He better keep quiet._

As soon as he got home that afternoon Shiro made some phone calls. He spoke to his friend Matt and explained what had happened. They were old friends, he knew he could be honest with him. Matt didn't judge, he told him he was welcome any time.

Next he checked his savings. 

Shiro felt glad he'd stuck to his guns and maintained his own personal savings account, rather than opt for a joint account like Adam tried to push for. He'd been saving for a few years. He would give Adam the rest of the month's rent and half the bills before he left. 

Shiro realised now he'd got the ball rolling him and Keith could be on their way in a few days instead of a week. He didn't see any point in hanging around. He knew part of his desire to hurry things along was because once Adam knew the truth things would blow up. 

A loud bang snapped Shiro out of his daydream. Adam stomped into the living room and glared at him.

"Got anything to tell me Shiro?" His face seethed.

Shiro gulped.

"What do you mean?" 

_No coward..time to tell him._

"Don't play innocent, you know damned well WHAT I MEAN." 

_Adam must have figured it out._

Shiro took a deep breath.

_Here I go._

"Yes. Firstly I need you to know _I'm sorry_. Adam I .."

"OH you're sorry? You jack your job in without any warning and that's all you can say?" He stomped off into the kitchen, leaving Shiro speechless. 

_Fucking Lance and his big mouth._

"Adam please, you need to hear me out." Shiro followed him.

"Nope. You've already made your mind up. So what's this job out-of-town I know nothing about? What _amaziiing_ chance did you get?" Adam sneered sarcastically.

Shiro huffed.

_Shit._

"It's nothing. I got sick of the job okay? I hated working there and thought I'd try my luck somewhere else. That's it..that's the story."

Shiro chickened out. He couldn't talk to him like this.

"How mature of you. Running away at the first sign of trouble." Adam frowned.

"While we're on the subject of maturity. Where did you disappear to last night? Oh and is it a coincidence my delightful new step-brother disappeared the same time? Last seen getting into a car remarkably similar to yours." Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I was with Keith." 

_Jesus, I've said it._

"Oh _'Keith'_ is it now? You two big buddies all of a sudden? Mom said he mentioned something about an art project. Shiro you are too soft. Kids like Keith know how to manipulate people to get what they want!" Adam scowled.

"He's a user Shiro." 

"How do you know? You've only met him once."

"Mom told me he's got Mike wrapped round his little finger. He's guilt tripped him from the moment he arrived. He also has a bit of a _reputation_ with older guys. He seduced one of his tutors, got him sacked." Adam smirked. 

Shiro's heart sank. Had he been blind? Was Keith just stringing him along? Adam saw his face.

"What's the matter..did little miss Keith stroke your ego?"

"No..nothing happened. We just took photos at the beach." Shiro couldn't stop himself from blushing. 

"Pfft pathetic. Stay away from him, he's a troublemaker. You are a thirty year old man, not a foolish teenager. Use some sense. Mom said he's been asking questions about our relationship. She doesn't trust him. It's all mind games with him." 

Shiro didn't like his tone.

"Hey I'm not a child." 

Suddenly Adam's voice softened.

"No, I know. I'm sorry. I just worry you're too kindhearted. Brats like Keith take advantage of good people. The sooner he goes the better."

"Oh? When's he leaving?" 

"He told mom by the end of the week, heading east apparently." 

_With me._

That night Shiro lay awake in bed. He couldn't get Adam's claims out of his mind. He'd text Keith afterwards, but didn't mention it. Their texts were sweet, loving. Keith kept telling him how excited he was to leave.

_Is he just telling me what I want to hear?_

The next morning Adam left for work and Shiro decided he needed to talk to Keith, find out more about the things Adam had said about him.

 **'Hey baby can you talk?'** He text.

**'Can we talk tonight? Got to spend some time with my dad. Miss your face handsome.'**

Shiro smiled. 

_Fuck Adam, he knows nothing._

Shiro started packing a bag. Nothing too obvious to begin with. Just basic clothes. No suits. He could hide the bag in the car. He was beginning to think maybe telling Adam wasn't such a good idea. He didn't want to wait a week.

_Time to go._

While Shiro planned his getaway, Adam paid his step-brother a visit. The truth was he'd realised something was going on with Shiro and Keith. The talk about sunsets alerted his suspicions and when he saw the photos he recognised The Point. He also recognised a car in one of the pictures. 

When Shiro decided to walk home after the disastrous lunch, Adam rushed back to check the satnav in his car. Last location was the bus station Keith had called from. He checked the previous route and discovered he'd driven to The Point. Angry and upset he'd spent the rest of the day at his friend's place. 

He wasn't about let some skinny teenage runt think he'd got one over on him. Adam had every intention of dumping Shiro for being a cheat, but not before he'd upset the apple cart. He'd already sown the seed about Keith being _'trouble'_ now to work on the brat himself. 

"Hi Keith, how's things?" Adam fake smiled at his step brother. 

"Fine. What do you want?" Keith didn't like the way Adam was suddenly being nice to him.

"To say sorry about the other day and to tell you my good news." He purposely held his hand up.

"I'm getting married." 

Keith couldn't hide his shock. He glared at the ring on Adam's finger.

"And? I don't believe in marriage..it only ends in divorce." Keith puffed, but his heart began to crack.

_Takashi why?_

Adam preened, gloating about a fake marriage proposal.

"He got down on one knee." 

"Pfft sounds embarrassing." Keith had heard enough.

_Fuck you Shiro..I'm outta here._

"I'm sure you'll be very _unhappy_ together. Can't stop, got things to do." Keith pushed past Adam on his way out.

_Now what do I do? I thought he liked me._

He felt too upset to call Shiro. 

Keith's dad intended to open a bank account with some money to make up for forgetting his 18th birthday and not staying in touch. Keith decided once he'd got the money he'd leave. He felt foolish and naïve for believing Shiro wanted them to be together.

_He played me._

Later that afternoon Adam arrived home with a smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Shiro asked.

"I had a little chat with your brat-friend Keith. Looks like he'll be leaving sooner than we thought. He seems to think we're getting married." He held the ring up. 

Shiro didn't waste any time arguing with Adam. As far as he was concerned that stunt sealed the deal. They were definitely over. He ran into the bedroom and tried to call Keith. The call got cut off. He text him.

**'Keith please talk to me. Adam's lying!'**

No reply. 

Shiro grabbed his other bag. He'd already half-filled it and spent the afternoon sorting his personal papers. He'd put everything in a neat folder. He stuffed some more clothes and shoes in the bag, picked up the folder and ran to the door. Adam stared at him in shock. 

"Wh-where are you going?" Adam stammered.

"I'm leaving. You and me ..it's done! You think childish lies will stop me from being with him? You thought you could make me look stupid..yet again. Well, not this time."

Shiro walked out, slamming the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Keith boarded the bus. He gave his dad a little wave through the window. They'd agreed to stay in touch. He'd decided to go east like he and Shiro had planned. He could find some work, meet some new friends. His dad's money would help him get set up.

Still, he felt sad. 

From the moment he got in Shiro's car he felt something between them, _a recognition_. He made him feel comfortable. Keith still believed their attraction was real, but clearly Shiro had got cold feet and chosen Adam. He wished things were different, but it was too late. 

The bus pulled out and Keith sighed.

_Be still my beating heart._

He leant back in the seat and closed his eyes.

_Next stop, new life._

_I'll forget him._

Keith knew that was a lie. He would _never_ forget the big beautiful guy who made him feel so special.

_Damn you Takashi._

Just as Keith's bus left the bus station a set of screeching tyres announced Shiro's arrival. He saw Mike getting in his car and flung himself over the hood.

"Where is he?" Shiro yelled.

"Who Keith? He's left..you just missed him." 

"Which bus?"

"Let him go Shiro."

"NO." 

Shiro opened the car door and dragged Mike out by his jacket. Holding him up against the car he growled in his face.

"Which bus??"

"Woah Shiro calm down buddy. Why do you.. _Oh_.. What did I miss? You and him? Oh boy." 

"Just tell me the bus ok..please." 

Shiro was desperate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith sat snoozing in his seat. He felt the bus slowing down and through half-open eyes he glanced out the window. There didn't seem to be a crossing up ahead. They were on an open road.   
He heard voices.

"Hey look at that car."

"Ugh, so dangerous."

"Maybe he's hurt." 

Keith felt a strange flutter in his belly. 

_Takashi._

He jumped out of his seat and ran down the bus, just as it came to a halt. Before the doors even opened he saw him. His big frame striding towards the bus.

The driver huffed.

"You know this guy?" 

"Yes." Keith smiled. 

The doors opened, Shiro got on board. The minute he saw Keith his grey eyes sparkled. 

"Keith, I'm sorry. He lied. I don't want him. I want you."

He turned to the passengers.

"I Takashi Shirogane hereby declare my undying love for this man, Keith Kogane."

The bus erupted. 

To a backdrop of mass applause Keith fell into Shiro's arms. They kissed passionately, then broke apart laughing.

Violet eyes shone brightly.

"You're something else Takashi. Thank you..and _yes_..I love you too."

Shiro grinned.

"Get your bag baby. We're heading east."  
☆ 


End file.
